The nightly flood
by BlackHorus97531
Summary: In FloodClan and NightClan, one tom and one she-cat is selected for an upcoming war. Will they accept their roles, or will they turn tail?
1. Alligances Prologue (December 27, 2015)

**_NightClan_**

 **Leader-**

Moonstar- silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and yellow eyes

 **Deputy-**

Whitewhisker- sleek black tom with white spots around his muzzle

 **Medicine Cat-**

Snowdapple- small tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, throat, chest, and belly

Apprentice, Mothpaw

 **Daylight warriors (light-furred warriors that hunt during the day)-**

Whiteshade- skinny white tom

Darkfoot- white tom with big black paws

Tigerstripe- creamy brown she-cat with a white head and white paws

Tawnyshadow- long-haired white she-cat with calico spots

Brownsplotch- white tom with small patches of brown on his back

 **Warriors-**

Racconfur- pale gray tom with black stripes

Lioneyes- black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Perchleap- long-legged, sleek, silver tabby tom

Apprentice, Stripedpaw

Silverwing- silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and green eyes

Apprentice, Falconpaw

 **Apprentices-**

Stripepaw- creamy brown tom with a black striped tail

Falconpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Mothpaw- mottled brown she-cat

Mudpaw- tiny dark brown tabby tom

 **Queens-**

Redshadow- dark ginger she-cat (nursing Firekit, Leopardkit, and Sunkit)

Brightfur- small cream tabby she-cat (nursing Pinekit, Branchkit, Nettlekit, and Petalkit)

Pigeonwhisker- dark gray tabby she-cat (nursing Stormkit, Graykit, and Windkit)

Woolypelt- long-haired white she-cat (nursing Sheepkit and Badgerkit)

Robinfeather- golden she-cat (expecting)

 **Kits-**

Firekit- dark ginger tabby tom

Leopardkit- golden brown tom

Goldenkit- golden brown she-cat

Pinekit- small dusky brown she-cat

Branchkit- dark brown tabby tom

Nettlekit- dusky brown tom

Petalkit- cream colored she-cat

Stormkit- gray tabby tom

Graykit- small gray tom

Windkit- white she-cat with large gray splotches

Sheepkit- large tom with thick white fur

Badgerkit- white tom with black stripes

 ** _Floodclan-_**

 **Leader-**

Stormstar- dark gray tabby tom with a white striped tail

 **Deputy-**

Foxwhisker- ginger tom with white paws

 **Medicine Cat-**

Whiteberry- skinny dark ginger and white tom with a graying muzzle and patchy fur

 **Warriors-**

Owlfur- dusky brown tom with a graying muzzle

Cindercloud- gray and white she-cat

Smokefall- gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Stripedwing- creamy brown she-cat with black stripes only on her back

Sorreltuft- tortoiseshell she-cat with a an extra tuft of hair on her forehead

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Wolfleap- long-legged gray-white tom

Apprentice, Bearpaw

Finchpelt- dusky brown tom

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Bes- sleek cream she-cat with no tail

Thrushwing- mottled brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Ivywhisker- silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Hollystripe- white she-cat with black stripes

Blueclaw- skinny blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Applepaw

Whitestep- black tom with white paws

Birchfrost- brown and white tom

Apprentices-

Talonpaw- creamy brown tabby tom with big white paws

Leafpaw- reddish-brown tom

Applepaw- reddish-brown she-cat with golden eyes

Bearpaw- big dark brown tabby tom with no tail

Marshpaw- cream tom with no tail

Thornpaw- brown and white tom with thick fur

Rainpaw- blue-gray tom

Queens-

Gorseleap- long-legged misty gray she-cat (nursing Skykit and Dawnkit)

Fuzzywhisker- long-haired golden she-cat (nursing Goldenkit and Sunkit)

Kits-

Skykit- misty gray she-cat

Dawnkit- gray and white she-cat

Goldenkit- golden tabby she-cat

Sunkit- golden tabby tom

Elders-

Clouddapple- skinny tortoiseshell and white she-cat

"Nice of you to finally join us, Nightstar," the tom at the edge of the pool of starlight scoffed, his starry brown and white fur bristling with annoyance.

"I had something holding me up," the black tom known as Nightstar remarked cooly, before nodding at the two she-cats sat beside the pool, one a dark ginger and the other a golden brown. "Gingerpelt. Volewhisker."

"Let's cut to the chase, Nightstar," the brown and white tom snapped before dipping his paw into the pool and stirring it. An image of a skinny, scarred, black she-cat came to the surface.

"This is about her, Riverstar? This is a waste of my time?" Nightstar snarled before turning tail.

"She's gathering a giant mass of cats, Nightstar, intending to take down the Clans that we worked so hard to protect," Gingerpelt meowed.

"Then what do you suppose we do, you stupid she-cat?" Nightstar snarled before dipping his regretfully. "Please forgive me, Gingerpelt." Gingerpelt, however, merely looked at her paws awkwardly.

"Gingerpelt is right, Nightstar," Volewhisker put in. Her golden brown pelt was bristling with indignation, and her lip was curled.

"What do you suppose we do, then, Volewhisker?" Nightstar asked, sitting down between Riverstar and Gingerpelt.

"While you were gone," Riverstar snarled, "we all decided that we would each choose a tomkit and a she-kit from each Clan. They would be our representatives, and we would feed them advice for the coming war, and they would tell their Clan leaders."

"That's the most Mouse-brained idea I've ever heard of," Nightstar snapped, nose to nose with Riverstar now with his hackles raised. "We're putting this burden on _kits_? They're supposed to be playing and tumbling, not carrying information to leaders about wars! And why not just go to the leaders themselves? Or the medicine cats? They're trained to interpret messages from us!"

"We will send their first message the night they become a Warrior. We cannot send messages to the Leader or the Medicine Cat because they're already too burdened," Gingerpelt responded.

"I will not be apart of this destructive plan," Nightstar growled, before turning tail and stomping away.

"Fine! Gingerpelt will pick your representative, then!" Riverstar called, and instantly the black-furred tom stopped. He paced back, stuck his paw in the pool, and there was an image of a tiny tabby brown tom, with huge, terrified eyes.

"You cannot be serious, Nightstar!" Riverstar said, shocked at the leader's choice.

"Don't mock my choice in this mouse-brained plan of yours," Nighstar snarled and bumped Gingerpelt's shoulder with his own. "Your turn."

The golden brown she-cat stared at the water before gently touching only the tip of her toes against the water's surface. A mottled brown she-cat appeared, and Riverstar nodded every so slightly.

"It seems your medicine cat has more sense then you, Nightstar," he remarked. "But it's my turn now." He practically shoved nearly his entire leg in the water and a dark brown and white tom appeared, with no tail. Nightstar laughed a laugh of mockery.

"And you said my choice was mouse-brained, yet you pick the son of a loner!" the black tom sneered. Riverstar glared at him, while Volewhisker tapped her paw against the water. A reddish-brown she-cat appeared, and the four cats then stepped back.

"These are our choices. They cannot be altered in any way," Windstar meowed.

"Let's just hope this plan doesn't destroy the very things it's supposed to save," Nightstar snarled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 1 (December 28, 2015)

The forest was silent, except for the dull roar of the river many fox-lengths away and the low chattering of blackbirds above the thick-leafed trees of the forest. At the roots of a giant oak sat a tiny mouse, nibbling at the chestnut that it grasped with its tiny paws. Winter was coming, and the small creature had to create a store or it would face starvation. Behind a shrub, watching it with hungry, golden eyes, however, crouched a reddish brown she-cat, with a tiny scar on the bridge of her nose and her left ear sliced in half, down to the very base. Slowly, the predator creeped forward, tail brushing the forest floor and ears pricked. Suddenly, she could feel the wind changing direction in an instant, blowing her scent towards her unsuspecting prey. Letting out a squeak of terror, the mouse shot through the pile of leaves.

"Fox-dung!" the young cat snarled before she ran forward, small paws banging against the floor as her nose pushed through the pile of leaves. The chase was over in mere seconds, and the mouse dangled from the satisfied hunter's jaws.

"You'll scared away all the prey from here to Watercave, so we need to hunt somewhere else." From behind a tree stepped out a cat with a pelt that mirrored the hunter's, except he had no scars littering his figure. His yellow eyes were narrowed, and the faded scent of squirrel clung to his pelt.

"Aw, did you miss your squirrel, Leafpaw?" the she-cat teased, patting her paw against the fresh dirt that hid the mouse away from the eyes of predators until she could collect it later.

"I did miss, but only because of you," Leafpaw snapped. "Your paws banging against the ground almost scared even me, Applepaw. The squirrel fled up into a trunk, and now Ivywhisker's going to have my tail because I couldn't catch one single piece of dumb prey."

Applepaw shrugged and trotted alongside him away from the clump of trees.

"Is Talonpaw close, too? He's supposed to be taking his assessment too today, right?" Applepaw asked.

"I think so. I asked him last night, but he got angry at me for some reason," Leafpaw responded, and Applepaw flattened her ears to her skull and let out a hiss.

"That stupid tom tom has had a furball stuck in his throat for moons now. He needs to just get over whatever issues he has with us," Applepaw snarled. Leafpaw just shrugged.

Suddenly, Applepaw stopped. The tips of her still unsheathed claws slightly into the soft side of the riverbank, and she watched the water roar past down river. When she turned to look at Leafpaw, her golden eyes were glittering with an idea.

"I bet dumb old Ivywhisker would be really impressed if you caught a fish," she suggested.

"No way. The only length of river calm enough to catch a fish belongs to Nightclan. Ivywhisker will feed me to the foxes if she finds out."

" _If_ she finds out, dear brother. _If_ she finds out," Applepaw meowed, before galloping down the river.

"Applepaw, wait!' Leafpaw called out and tried to catch up to his sister, but Applepaw was too fast. Soon the pair of Apprentices sat beside a small pond of water that connected to the river in a small, tail-thick river that had silver fish darting around the bottom. Leafpaw could feel his fur prickling with anxiety at the thought of being caught in Nightclan territory, and his yellow eyes swept every possible hiding place.

"How do you suppose we catch one now, mouse-brain?" Leafpaw challenged, trying to mask the fear in his tone, but Applepaw merely ignored his jab.

"Clouddapple told me how she learned how to catch fish, before Stormstar gave Moonstar this patch of territory," the apprentice mewed before she sat next to the river, looking back to make sure her shadow didn't cross the slow moving current. Suddenly, the she-cat darted forward, falling headfirst into the river. In a second she resurfaced with a struggling fish gripped in her jaws tightly. The fish went limp when her jaw tightened, and she coughed it onto the bank. "It tastes terrible! I'm glad I'm not in Nightclan!"

In about an hour, three blood-stained cod lay on the bank, and Applepaw and Leafpaw sat grooming themselves to try and get the water out of their thin pelts. Leafpaw had let down his defense at the second fish caught, and even enjoyed himself when he himself had caught the third fish, albeit his now soaking pelt.

"I told you we could catch fish," Applepaw said as she stretched out to sun herself. "We didn't even get caught."

"Guess again, Floodclan scum," the dark brown tabby tom that seemed to appear out of nowhere spat, a tiny tom next to him that had a tabby striped brown pelt.

"I told you, Falconpaw. I knew th-that I had seen intr-introduers," the tiny cat sputtered, absolutely terrified of the pair.

"Shut up, Mudpaw" Falconpaw snarled, and Mudpaw crouched even smaller beside Falconpaw.

Falcon paw leaped forward, digging his claws into Applepaw's shoulders and sinking his fangs into her ear. She let out a screech and thrashed side to side. In the corner of her eye, she could see Leafpaw struggling with Mudpaw. Suddenly, an intense pain filled her right ear, and she pushed her paws against Falconpaw's chest in an effort to get away. She felt pressure in her ear, and suddenly, Falconpaw fell to the ground. Her ear burned with pain, and sticky, metallic blood filled the right side of her eyesight.

"Run, Leafpaw!" she cried and streaked away. She could hear her brother's panting behind her, and the heavy paw-steps of their attackers behind Leafpaw. Soon, the paw-steps faded behind them, but the pair of siblings kept running. When they finally did stop, they both collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath and digging their claws into the ground.

"That was the most fox-brained idea you've ever had," Leafpaw gasped out after a few minutes of heavy breathing. Applepaw just let out a short laugh.

"That was pretty mouse-brained wasn't it?" she laughed and settled her chin on the tips of her paws. "I think that Falconpaw ripped my ear off. Did he?" Leafpaw nodded. "Great. Now I have only ear, and it's sliced." Her brother just let out a laugh, but then his eyes widened.

"Ivywhisker's gonna kill me," Leafpaw groaned.

"Why would she kill you? We definitely passed our assessments; after all we did fight off that fox at the edge of our territory," Applepaw mewed. At first, Leafpaw's eyes narrowed in confusin, but then the clarity of Applepaw's words dawned on him.

"You're a genius!" he meowed happily, and the pair trotted into the forest in direction of the camp.

The first cat they saw was not Ivywhisker, but Bearpaw, one of their fellow apprentices taking their warrior assessment that day.

"The entire clan is looking for you two," he snapped, brown and white fur bristling. "And what happened to you? You're covered in blood!"

"We fought a fox!" Applepaw mewed, and she cursed herself for being so eager-sounding. "We were hunting a little bit outside of the territory, and a fox attacked us! We had to fight it off, so it wouldn't get to the camp." Bearpaw, however, merely raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing their story.

"Whatever," he mewed. "Just don't feel bad when I'm made a warrior and not you."

"Please. You'll probably be named Beartail. I'd gladly have my ceremony held back if if I was named for my ears," Applepaw snapped. Bearpaw narrowed his eyes and turned so she couldn't see his stubby tail. Bearpaw and his sibling, Marshpaw, had been former rogues, brought as newborn to the Clan by their mother Bes when Applepaw had been a two moons old Applekit. Best said that them having no tails was completely natural as was her own stump and even claimed that they would be fine warriors even without a precious tail to balance. It was true, they could hunt well and they could fight well, but both hated climbing trees. They had never figured out how to climb one tailless, and both were more then happy to stay on the ground.

"Maybe Stormstar will name you for having no brain," Bearpaw sneered, dodging the half-aimed swipe from Applepaw. "Now come on. Stormstar's waiting, and he's totally furious."

The three padded into camp, where instantly, a she-cat with a thick silver coat stalked over.

"Where have you been?!" the she-cat snarled, ears pinned to her skull.

"We fought a fox," Applepaw explained breathlessly. Ivywhisker's ears pricked and she turned her eyes to Applepaw. Feeling the red-hot stars of her Clanmates burning through her pelt, Applepaw continued with a barely noticeable grunt. "We went to hunt a few lengths outside of the territory, when a fox attacked us. It ripped my ear off and scratched Leafpaw, but then I slashed its eyes. It tried to run, but I was too quick and ripped out a piece of its flesh from its leg." Now she really had an audience. Applepaw could see all of the apprentices in camp gathering, and even a few shapes of tiny kits on the outside of the crowd, so she continued and tried to make her voice sound like she was remembering this, and not making up stories. "Then it ran away howling. And then we came back into the territory. We didn't have time to catch anything, but I did catch a mouse right before we went outside territory."

"Why are you all wet though?"

Applepaw's mind went blank, but then Leafpaw spoke up. "There was a creek nearby, and the fox pushed us in it."

"Well, I'm impressed. You two had no chance of becoming warriors the way you disappeared like that, but now I'm seriously considering making you Warriors tonight, alongside Bearpaw, Marshpaw, and Talonpaw," the sleek gray tabby tom meowed, shouldering his way through the crowd.

"Thank you, Stormstar," the duo chorused, bowing their heads respectively.

"Now go see Whiteberry for your wounds. And everyone else, return to your duties. I don't want any cat to disturb Applepaw or Leafpaw."

The large clowder of cats was broken up, and the two apprentices were bustled into the medicine den by the Clan's elderly medicine cat, Whiteberry. Whiteberry was unusually skinny, with patchy dark ginger and white fur and a graying muzzle. He couldn't retire until he trained an apprentice, and no one had wanted to be the Medicine Cat since the actual Whiteberry. However, the frail cat was hopeful that one of Hollystripe's kits would show interest in the path of healer as the black and white she-cat had announced a few days ago that she was expecting Thrushwing's kits, who now constantly walked around camp with his chest puffed out in pride like an owl.

"Honestly, you young cats have no respect for your own lives," Whiteberry rasped, placing a cobweb and marigold over Applepaw's stumped ear and shoulder, and a few on Leafpaw's deep clawed flank. "Just rushing into danger like that. Now you're wasting my time and my herbs."

Applepaw rolled her eyes and exchanged an exasperated look with her brother.

"You should be fine now. I put some cobwebs and marigold on those wounds. Leafpaw, those claw marks on your flank will likely scar, and, Applepaw, I don't think I need to tell you that your ear won't grow back. Your hearing, however, should be fine within the day after tomorrow, but come and see me if you have any earaches between that time," the old cat rasped. Applepaw merely nodded and curled up in the soft nest and closed her eyes, exhaustion overtaking her.

"Applepaw! Applepaw, wake up and stop being a dormouse!" A paw prodded her side, and Applepaw's golden eyes fluttered open and she stared her brother in the eye before she let out a yawn and stretched and plodded outside of the den. The younger apprentices, Thornpaw and Rainpaw, stared at her with expressions wondering mixed with excitement, while Marshpaw and Bearpaw sat with their mother, Bes. Applepaw sat next to her mentor, Blueclaw, her brother, and his mentor, Ivywhisker, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see her other brother, Talonpaw, sitting with his own mentor, Thrushwing.

"Cats of Nightclan. In our midst, we have five apprentices that have proved themselves to be warriors. Bearpaw, Marshpaw, Talonpaw, Applepaw, and Leafpaw, please step up."

Reddish brown fur quivering with anticipation, Applepaw stepped up alongside her brother who was a bundle of nervousness as well, tail tip even twitching like it always did when he was wracked with anxiety

"I, Stormstar, leader of Floodclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as a warrior in their turn."

"Bearpaw, Marshpaw, Talonpaw, Applepaw, and Leafpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and and serve your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" the five apprentices chorused.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names."

"Bearpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Bearspirit. Starclan honors you for your raw strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Floodclan."

"Marshpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Marshfoot. Starclan honors you for your speed and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Floodclan."

"Talonpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Talonwing. Starclan honors you for your strength and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Floodclan."

"Applepaw, from now on, you shall be known as Applewhisker. Starclan honors you for your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Floodclan."

"Leafpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Leafclaw. Starclan honors you for your wisdom and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Floodclan."

"Bearspirit! Marshfoot! Talonwing! Applewhisker! Leafclaw!" the clan cheered.

Applewhisker's chin rose in self-pride, and she could see Bearspirit's happiness in being naming for his personality and not his tail.

"In tradition, these new warriors will sit in silent vigil in guarding the camp," Stormstar announced, leaping down from his place and disappearing into his den. The rest of the Clan dispersed, and soon the only cats in the clearing were the new warriors.

Applewhisker let out a sight of content, sweeping the camp with satisfied eyes. She was a warrior now! She would go on patrol, and maybe even have a mate and kits and-

Suddenly, all she could see was darkness. In the middle sat a golden brown she-cat with narrowed eyes.

"Meet at Moon-high tomorrow night where you gather. You will await further instructions."

Then, her vision returned, and she was sitting with the new warriors. However, it looked like Bearspirit's fur was ruffled, and he was casting a bewildered expression across the silent camp.

Applewhisker sighed. She then decided that she would obey the unknown cat's orders, an meet at Moon-High where they gathered, wherever that was.

 **I hate this chapter so much. Literally all it was was filler and setting up some important characters. This took me all day to write, so please just review and tell me what you think. I promise that the next chapter's going to be so much better, so please just bear with me. Also, this is a remake of my older story, "The Final Three." It has different characters and different Clans, but it will follow the same route that I had planned for "The Final** **Three."**

 **\- Kenneth**


End file.
